KR CLAW Hyper Battle Story: The Secrets Revealed
by Shuriken16
Summary: Got bored while brainstorming FANG and so I decided to take the time to let the characters interview myself. This is for anyone who's too lazy to read my story or has questions on how I came up with it. pretty much it's behind the scenes. Enjoy and R
1. Where it all began

(A/n): I don't own Kamen Rider or the franchise. If I Did, then Kamen Rider Double wouldn't have lead us to believe that it was ending with a cliffhanger (Curse you Tsukasa!)

Nolan: Hey people, I'm Nolan From Kamen Rider Claw.

Kaiger: And I'm Kaiger, his partner in kicking stuff.

Nolan: So, we're here to give you guys a special presentation, for both the fans, and the people who are just that lazy to read the story.

Kaiger: We know who you are...

Nolan: So, we talked to Shuriken16 this morning, and he gave us the okay to explain the whole start of the series, pretty much he gave us the okay to "interview him."

Kaiger: Why is that in quotes?

Nolan: No reason.

Kaiger: What did you do?

Nolan: Stuff.

Kaiger: Like what?

Nolan: You really want to know?

Kaiger: Yes I do.

Nolan: Okay, Tim, show our audience our "guest of honor."

(Tim walks on the stage in his Rider armor, already converted to Power Mode, with the author being dragged by a rope.)

Tim: Really, it almost took no time at all.

Shuriken16: Let me go!

Kaiger: What the Hell?

Nolan: What?

Kaiger: The dude's tied up!

Nolan: Your point?

Kaiger: Why is he tied up?

Nolan: Good question. Tim, untie him.

Tim: Okay. *Unties the rope*

Shuriken16: *Runs and hides behind Nolan* Thanks, He turned against me!

Nolan: Oh yeah I did that.

Shuriken16: What? Why?

Nolan: You cut our paychecks because of our supporting roles in the next story.

Shuriken16: Well you guys had your adventures.

Nolan: And? Your going to have to make up for it?

Shuriken16: How?

Nolan: *Thinks for a minute* Wow, I really didn't think I'd get this far.

Kaiger: Wow, you've gotta be kidding me.

Nolan: Well, what'd you expect from the hero?

Kaiger: Not kidnapping the Author for once.

Nolan: You've got a point. So any suggestions?

Kaiger: Well, didn't you say you wanted to interview him? So let's do that.

Tim: *cancels his transformation* Yeah I'm for it.

Kiba: So am I, let's do it.

Nolan: Can you at least do that for us?

Shuriken16 *Raises eyebrow* After everything you put me through? Yeah fine, I've been wanting to do it for a while, let me get my notes and I'll meet you back here in an hour. *Stands up and walks to his office*

Nolan: So now what?

Kaiger: *shakes his head* Boy, I don't know if your just innocent or naïve.

Nolan: What do you mean?

Kiba: You just let him go free.

Nolan: *Realizes his mistake* Oh crap. I did didn't I?

Tim: Don't worry I prepared in case you would do something like this. *Whistles*

(Savage comes out of nowhere and flies across the stage charging at Shuriken16. His screams could be heard.)

Nolan: How the...?

Tim: Don't ask, just enjoy.

Kaiger: Well, I guess that takes care of that.

(Yuliya and Jessie walk up on the stage, carrying a black laptop with them.)

Yuliya: Hey guys, did the plan work?

Tim: Started to... until Nolan let him go.

Jessie: Did Savage Catch him?

(Shuriken 16 screams again)

Nolan: Yes, yes he did. Why do you have the laptop?

Yuliya: This has all of the notes for the show, doesn't it?

Kaiger: Again, I don't know if the boy's stupid or innocent.

Nolan: *Glares at Kaiger* Okay I get it, you mechanical Fur Face.

Kaiger: Well, at least your comebacks are just as bad as the authors.

Tim: *Holds himself back from saying anything*

Nolan: Can we just get started already?

(Savage drags Shuriken16 back, bite and cut marks all over)

Savage: Hey, look what I found?

Shuriken16 (Unconscious)

Nolan: Should we wait?

Kaiger: I guess, since we actually have to wait an hour.

Nolan: Well at any rate, welcome to Kamen Rider CLAW: Secrets revealed.

(Curtain closes as audience claps)

* * *

Shuriken16 Production and Super Hero Time Presents:

Kamen Rider CLAW: Secrets Revealed! ( Hyper Battle Story)

* * *

Part 1: Where it all began...

(Curtain opens after small clip show appears as Shuriken16 sits at a desk with the four teens writing down notes in the books with them. Shuriken16 types on his laptop, waiting for the first question.)

Shuriken16: Okay, who has the first question?

Nolan: *Raises hand* I got it. What motivated you to write Kamen Rider CLAW?

Shuriken16: Well first off, I got motivated to write create Kamen Rider FANG, Not CLAW.

Nolan and the others: *Raised Eyebrows*

Shuriken16: Yeah, You were the result of Kamen Rider FANG.

Nolan: Explain that, the result.

Shuriken16: Well, In my Junior year of High School, I had just recently over that summer discovered Kamen Rider Kiva. I watched the series, and saw the Kamen Rider Den-o movie with the crossover with Kiva, which got me into watching Den-o as well. I fell in love with Kamen Rider from there. Then watching Kabuto, I Wanted to make my own Kamen Rider Story, something that was original, but at the same time had elements of Kamen Rider in them.

So My friend, Tim told me that since I like to write stories, to Make a story that was totally original. I started a story In my freshman year called Virtual Battle and started to write a continuation to that, using the Henshin Elements that soon became FANG's Henshin procedure. Then combining that with Kiva, I made Kamen Rider FANG: Reaper Mode. Soon after though, I lost interest in Reaper Mode, because I didn't know how to start it, and decided to write a rough draft of the story. Thinking of a name was a pain, until I decided to make the name an acronym. I didn't know an acronym for FANG, so I did CLAW: Cybernetic Lethal Animatronic Warrior. From there, The first Chapter of Claw was posted on November 28th 2008. Next Question.

Jessie: *Raises Her hand* How did you come up with the creatures and characters mentioned in the story?

Shuriken16: Well, the characters, the major ones at least are my real-life friends, that were with me in High School. Everyone except Jessie. She was based off of a girl in my preschool that I had a crush on, As Mentioned in the movie. The Dreamon, were created From the ideas of the Orphenoch of Kamen Rider 555, and Imagin of Kamen Rider Den-O. Despite that however, The fact that they are your greatest fears and that they take over your body, original. The fact that they look similar like you, hints of the worms of Kabuto, however anything that deals with the mind in the story. my idea. The CLAW and FANG Beast were based on Kivat the 3rd of Kamen Rider Kiva and the Zectors of Kamen Rider Kabuto. For years I was a fan of the partner tag team in Major Japanese anime, so I incorporated it here in the story. And the reason why there were so many varieties of Riders, The Idea came from The Kamen Rider Den-O Movie: Ore Tanjo movie where the Ryotaros from each period of time were possessed by Imagin and the fact that they transformed into each of Den-O's forms. I loved that Idea, so I used it as well.

Tim: *Raises Hand* So does that Mean that the Royal Flush Five, the Main antagonist were Based off the Check Mate four?

Shuriken16: Yes. I thought that Lucky Clover of 555 and Checkmate Four of Kiva were so awesome because it's a group of elite villains that were either formed because they were the strongest or they formed for a common purpose. Something that I fell in love with instantly. Also at first they were all supposed to be Rider Based, before I changed them to D-Brids.

Tim: So after all of your explanations, your basically saying that you copied your ideas from past series of Kamen Rider?

Shuriken16: Well I admit, that the Claw Beast, the Rider modes and Royal Flush Five were based on the Rider series of Past years, But the Dreamon and the rest were original until I came to the conclusion that they were based off of Orphenoch, their destruction resulting to them being turned to sand, and the Imagin, the fact that they possessed people. I had no intention of ripping off my favorite Shows and that's why I'm mentioning it here. Besides no idea is original.

Yuliya: *Raises hand* While we're on the subject, Let's move on to the Characterization. How would you describe Nolan.

Shuriken16: Nolan, would be my inner self. He's creative, a real kid at heart, polite and not scared to make sacrifices. Honestly, I envy him a lot. After he became a rider, he became stronger and started to show himself as a born leader.

Nolan *teary-eyed* Do you mean that?

Shuriken16 *Nods*

Yuliya *Rolling her eyes* Moving on, How would describe Dominick?

Shuriken16: Bold Leader, with plenty to show for, Mysterious, caring, and very sacrificial.

Yuliya: Tim.

Shuriken16: Cross between Comic Relief and a First Class Jerk with a hint of compassion. Pretty much, stay on his good side, or else he'll mess with you... a lot. All in all however, he's a good guy, fun to be around, but at the same time, has fun arguing with people.

Yuliya: Jessie.

Shuriken16: Sweet girl, curious, and as pretty as she is strong minded.

Yuliya: Me?

Shuriken16: *Swallows hard* Um... Let's see. Determined, hard working,

Yuliya: You're afraid of what you wrote aren't you?

Shuriken16: *Shakes head rapidly* No not at all!

Yuliya: Let me see.

(Yuliya reads what's on the laptop and flips out)

Yuliya: You think I'm what!

Shuriken16: Loyal, strong, and a bit short tempered...?

(Yuliya takes the laptop and attacks Shuriken16)

Nolan: You guys wanna move on ahead to the next segment?

(Tim and Jessie Nod as the three walk out.)

* * *

END

(A/N: So that's part one, let's move on to part 2 shall we?)


	2. Clawing our way to 50 Chaps and a Movie

Shuriken16 Production and Super Hero Time Presents:

Kamen Rider CLAW: Secrets Revealed! ( Hyper Battle Story)

* * *

Part 2: Clawing our way through 50 chapters + a movie

Nolan: Okay then, so without any interruptions, let's start off explaining the series a bit. For those who hasn't read Kamen Rider CLAW, this is a brief summary of the chapters. Let's get started: Tim, Take it away.

Tim: Okay then, so Let's get started. For starters, The story opens in January 2009, In the last five years, there were recent reports of People mutating into monsters as they slept. These monsters are called Yume Oni, or as we say in English, Dreamon. Not Digimon or Pokemon. They're not cute an cuddly, there your greatest fears. Your nightmares. Anyway, the story opens to when a man enters a building, as he threatens the receptionist by transforming into the Rabbit Dreamon. The woman, calls the strike force via silent alarm as they contain the monster. Meanwhile, Agent Yuliya Kim, is upstairs of the SADE Building, shown by her uniform and sneaks into room containing the Prototype CLAW beast, Type 04: The Shinobi Claw. The White Tiger behind the glass cage talks to her, interviewing her briefly before she take him on a test drive when the alarm sounds of a Dreamon attack. She and her new Friend Tigerton, make it to the area where they confront the monkey Dreamon. Yuliya, using her training, is able to show skills in Martial arts and at the same time, skill with a firearm. The Monster however is unfazed and knocks her out. Then this guy shows up. Sixteen Year old Nolan Johnson, who just happens to be walking down the streets of Manhattan for whatever reason races over, not knowing the danger, only knowing that his friend was hurt. He meets the Dreamon, and Tigerton, and with a few simple orders, he becomes the Story's Rider: Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode. He dispatches the Monkey Dreamon, using it's Final Move, called the FINAL SLASH ATTACK. The Mode's FSA is Called Blade Kick, in case you wondered. Anyway, the monkey was taken care of and Yuliya woke up, realizing that Tigerton was used. She was upset because each Claw is DNA- Locked, meaning that once it's used, no one else can except that first person who used it. So, As punishment for taking it out, Yuliya's commanding officer, orders her to bring Nolan in so that he could test his skills to see if this "Thief" is capable to fight for them.

So, Nolan is taken to SADE, where he's Introduced to Commander Dominick Gracia, Yuliya's commanding officer and Nolan's friend. So, Dominick, reveals that he's a Rider as well, with His partner, Kyuge, a portmanteau, or combination of words from the Japanese word, _kyu_bii (Meaning Nine tails, which the author thought at the time, actually meant fox) and ka_ge. _With this Fox Claw Beast, Dominick was able to transform himself into Kamen Rider Claw: Samurai Mode. He easily defeated the Teen, and afterward, requested to have his memory erased to keep the secrets of SADE hidden. Nolan with Tigerton, left the building, with Yuliya hunting the both of them down. When she finds them, they start something that would be a recurring theme for the rest of the story: The Rules of the Hero: Ten Rules, that defined some of the most important situations throughout their battles from there on. Nolan soon after became a Member of SADE, and then a few chapters, later, I'm introduced; Tim "Shadowolf" Johnson. In the story, I Discover that Nolan has the prototype Shinobi claw, and use rather violent methods for retrieving it. Basically I fought him in our school Gym and then outside the school where I revealed myself to be Kamen Rider Claw: Marksman Mode. So we fought, until Dominick showed up and declared us a team. So, then we had to work together, which surprisingly was easier than expected. So, after a few missions, we get our own Cycles, and take on our first big mission as a team. During this mission, which is to hunt a Dreamon and prevent it from invading someone, I reveal how I was brought into this Organization, which will be explained later on. Well, I defeat the Spider Dreamon, only to realize the chaos taking place outside of the Nightmare realm. When we leave, the city is covered in what appeared as Spider Dreamon. Now, to take care of the infestation, Nolan got one of the first power-ups in our arsenal: The Speed Claw, which activates the Speed Form of the Shinobi Claw. With that, and the Turbo Blade Kick FSA, Nolan and the rest of us kill the infestation with little casualties. Then, something unimaginable happens a few days later. Nolan tells us he's going on a date. Nolan, Since this is your part of the story, I'll let you explain this and the Next Arc.

* * *

Nolan: Okay then. So, A few days after the Dreamon incident, A new teen joins my class, Jessica Stewart. She just so happened to take pictures of the fight and requests for me to go out on a date with her, which was really an interview of whether or not I'd be a bodyguard for her. If I didn't she was going to take the pics and expose our identities as SADE agents. So, with the okays from Tim and Yuliya, I go on the date, which was cut short by the attack by the Mermaid Dreamon. After realizing her mistake of blackmailing us, she gives up the pictures of the fight, apologizes and she becomes a new member of our group. So a filler chapter later, and we come to the D-Brid Arc. So, one March weekend at the movies is interrupted by the Falcon Dreamon. I was defeated by the bird but it hesitates, after taking a glance at Jessie. Tim kills it, and we return to SADE to tell Dominick what happened, when the appearance of another Spider Dreamon is found. The Spider Dreamon, easily defeats me and Tim, even proving faster than me when I uses the Turbo Shot (The author's version of Clock up). The Dreamon reverts to a Caucasian teen dressed in red and Black Clothing, calling himself a D-Brid before taking his leave. That night, Jessie is attacked by two unknown Dreamon and is left for dead when they nearly kill her. She somehow makes it back to My house, where she passes out. At the hospital, Dominick explains the D-Brids and also explains what's about to happen. The Spider D-Brid, now known as JACK re-appears in a schoolyard near their area, in which Me and Tim head over there. We transform after fighting JACK in hand-to-hand combat, as they are yet again taken down by JACK. Tim Then reveals a Red Claw, similar to the Speed Claw, known as the Power claw. Tim becomes the Power Form of Marksman Mode, and uses it's arsenal to cause JACK to retreat. We return to find out about Jessie: Due to the loss of blood and trauma she experienced, she was left in a coma which would last for the next month. In that time, however, ACE and JOKER, Two of the Three current Members of the Royal Flush Five appear, Tim defeats JACK, after realizing that the Dreamon he fought back during the invasion wasn't the one he swore to hunt down, but it was JACK instead. So, After JACK was killed, the Eagle D-Brid, ACE appeared and Fought Dominick, armed with the third Claw, a White one known as the Flight Claw. Dominick made ACE retreat, where he recovered himself and revived JACK after his escape. Now knowing their identities as Mark Wiesner/JACK and Richard Brown/ ACE, Tim and I confront them, being interrupted by a Dreamon attack, set in motion by the two. As Tim takes on the Dreamon, with Yuliya joining in later, I heads back to SADE, where Dominick Shows him a folder labeled: Project Trinity, containing blueprints of the new Kaiser Claw, a new Rider form, which was supposed to replace Tigerton. I refused to take part in it, and as a result, nearly dies, by the hands of the third member: JOKER. JOKER destroys Tigerton as Yuliya and Tim watch in horror as I began to bleed to death by JOKER. Meanwhile, Dominick arrived and retrieved the three, taking them back to SADE to be treated for their injuries. I wake up to his parents, when he explains to them what he's been doing as a SADE agent, where Dominick returns to give me Tigerton, or rather Kaiger, the combination of Kaiser and Liger, meaning that Tigerton was rebuilt with salvaged parts and some of the main points of the Lion Claw Beast, which was supposed to be part of the Kaiser Claw at first, thus becoming a Liger. I returns to the battle field as Kamen Rider CLAW: Kaiser Mode, as he single-handedly defeated JACK with his FSA: Kaiser Impact. ACE retreats as he curses me as he plans on getting revenge for JACK. Meanwhile, Jessie wakes from her coma and smiles, knowing that her bodyguard is keeping her safe. Now for the third Arc, The Alliance Arc will be told by Jessie.

* * *

Jessie: The Alliance Arc starts off when Nolan Yuliya and Tim head over to the hospital to check on Me, only to realize that I woke up and her parents already checked me out. They head over to My house, only to be greeted by her parents, who then forbid them to see her. Jessie intervenes however as the trio head into the house as the explain what took place that past month. Once that's settled, they leave as Jessie return to rest. Meanwhile, ACE spies on them and as soon as the trio leaves, invades Jessie's room and attacks her, holding her hostage. Nolan and the others race back as Nolan and Tim transform, knocking ACE out of the sky and getting Jessie to safety. As they fight, ACE demonstrates a massive amount of power, which prompts Nolan to experiment. Nolan, in Kaiser Mode, uses the Speed Claw and Becomes Speed Kaiser Form. He defeats ACE as he retreats once again, only to be intercepted by a Teen Girl, he calls the QUEEN of Hearts, before being slain by her in the Nightmare Realm. Then, they return to school that Monday as Tim makes a Bet with Nolan. Since the Junior prom was coming up in less than a month, Tim wants him to ask Me. Nolan refuses, but after meeting Noah, a new student who easily takes an interest in Me, he changes his mind and agrees to the bet. After school that day, Nolan questions the possibilities of New forms, as he sees Me and Noah walking out of the school together. I tells him that she's thinking about taking Noah up on his offer as Nolan makes up an excuse to leave her, heartbroken at her words. At SADE, he tells Tim and Yuliya about it and he asks Tim for his Power Claw, because he wants to "test something."

Nolan leaves for the night, only to be confronted by JOKER. JOKER sends out the Raptor Dreamon as Nolan battles it. Nolan tries using the Power Claw and achieves Power Kaiser Form, using it's FSA, Kaiser Thrash, defeating it. For you readers, this is especially important because the Raptor Dreamon will play an important role which will be explained. Anyway, Nolan meets me who stayed at the school to help with the prom, and asks her out. She agrees, as her bus pulls up. As the bus leaves, Dominick, Yuliya and Tim all stay hiding, finally appearing when the bus leaves. They congratulate Nolan as Tim pays Nolan. He rejects it, saying that his new form is payment enough. Tim questions that as Yuliya doesn't know what he's talking about and Dominick denies knowing anything. I'll skip the next part because it's an origin story which will be explained separately. Continuing, Tim does research on each Super Claw, as he stops his research and heads to bed. The next day in school, Noah questions Nolan's relationship with me before the bell rung, interrupting their conversation. For the next few nights, Nolan began to have nightmares about his adventures as a rider, and oddly enough, Noah appeared in each, like he was observing the fight. Then one night, QUEEN appears, as the Swan D-Brid, as she takes out Nolan. She escapes, after saying something what implied that she was related to me somehow.

QUEEN enters my room as I woke up, scared out of my mind before realizing who it was. I greeted QUEEN as QUEEN tells me that the Rider had to be dealt with before Earth and the Nightmare Realm were destroyed. QUEEN disappeared as I walked to her dresser, taking out a Deck of QUEEN of Hearts, throwing them in my bag. The next day, Nolan reveals that he met the QUEEN of Hearts, prompting me to ask the QUEEN what she did to Nolan. She replied saying that she wanted to see if he made a good bodyguard as I forgave her. Meanwhile at SADE, Yuliya and Dominick train as he requests Yuliya look after me, due to her attitude change ever since the D-Brids appeared. When Yuliya left that night, Tim waited outside for her, wanting answers about Project Trinity. As they drove, Tim began to question her nightly training sessions with Dominick, when they are cut off by a sudden crash in the road. They get out of the car to see a Dreamon pleading for it's life, before dying. They look in the direction where it came from, to see a figure standing on one of the buildings. The figure announces to the surrounding audience that JOKER was defeated, and that he called himself the boogeyman. Dominick arrived asking what happened, with Yuliya replying that the KING of Spades arrived. One week passed after that as Nolan sets himself up for the prom, with me doing the same. When Nolan heads out, he is cut off by the Tiger Dreamon, who easily rejects Speed Kaiser's FSA: Kaiser Slash. Nolan questioned who it was, with it telling him that he's a D-Brid. Nolan then asks it if he was the KING of Spades, with it agreeing and revealing their human form: Noah. Noah took his sunglasses off revealing that he was a clone of Nolan, down to the hair strand. Noah revealed that he was Nolan's worse fear come to life and that he was hunting JOKER, which he killed the other week. Now his mission was hunting QUEEN and he threatened Nolan that he'd kill him if he got in his way. Nolan scared out of his mind watches as Noah became Kamen Rider Dark CLAW: Kage Mode. Noah went to kill Nolan, who was then saved by Dominick. Nolan took the opportunity to run out, as he went home, covered in blood and pain. As he tended to his wounds at home, I was left stood up at the prom. Noah, on the other hand during that time, arrived and comforted her. Now here's where the plot gets interesting. The Next morning, the Police arrive and arrest Nolan saying that he's responsible for the Death of Commander Dominick Gracia! As he was taken away, QUEEN watched, thinking of a way to get Nolan and I together to sought this mess out. Later, Nolan is introduced to Lieutenant Marcus Rodriguez, who interrogates Nolan, coming to the conclusion that he did in fact kill Dominick, saying that there can't be Two of him at the same time. While Nolan sat in the cell, QUEEN breaks him out and takes him to a nearby park where she transforms into me. I explains that she is QUEEN as she reverts to QUEEN, so she could explain. Her story, is that over a year ago, the ACE of Clubs, JACK of Diamonds, KING of Spades, and QUEEN of Hearts, were chosen to be the next rulers. ACE is the Wisest, JACK is the Fastest, KING is the Strongest, and QUEEN is the Agile. Richard, thought that he should've been made KING of Spades because of his wisdom, but the Dreamon wanted a Strong Leader, which is why the Tiger D-Brid was chosen. Then the Traitor, JOKER, appeared and offered his assistance to help over throw the current QUEEN of Hearts so that the power couldn't be transferred over to the Next KING and QUEEN. And so with JACK's assistance for the fun of it, QUEEN's mother, was assassinated, and QUEEN went on the run. QUEEN ran to the human world, which was illegal to her people's laws, making her a wanted fugitive. She protected me from a Dreamon attack sent by the three. She Synced hearts with me and I became the QUEEN of Hearts from then on. When the Spider Dreamon attacked, she took photos and realized that if she wanted more protection, then it was through the Riders. She was the one who caused the Mermaid Dreamon attack at the mall, to test if it was worth it. The SD card from that time also had information on it, which revealed information that lead Tim and Yuliya to believe that QUEEN killed Dominick. Nolan doesn't believe them as he fights Tim. After a while, with my pleas getting to her, Yuliya intervenes, disarming both Riders and stopping them, explaining that she's taking over in place of Dominick, and that everyone was going to have a chance at telling their story. Later, they use the SD card to play Dominick's will he left on there, when they get a call that Noah reappeared, with Nolan heading over there. Nolan and Noah fight, as Dark Claw shows little effort at fighting Nolan, even getting up to the point of killing Nolan. Before he can deal the blow however, he's stopped by Kamen Rider CLAW Samurai mode. The Rider, pushes Noah off of Nolan as it easily holds it's own against him when it gives Nolan it's Flight CLAW, creating: Flight Kaiser form. Nolan uses it's FSA: Kaiser Cyclone, making Noah retreat. The new Rider reveals themselves to be in fact Yuliya, as she explains how her training was for the Samurai CLAW instead of the Shinobi CLAW. As they left, a figure transformed into the Dragon D-Brid, JOKER saying that his plans are finally starting to come to an end. After that weekend, as they do what they're currently focused on, Rodriguez gets word of a Job Transfer as he then heads for McKee High to pick up the four, saying that he's their new commanding officer at SADE. Explaining the situation, he has them demonstrate their fighting capabilities. I watched on as QUEEN appeared next to her, saying that JOKER's alive. I suggested that with JOKER, that they ask Noah to help them. QUEEN reluctantly agreed as they headed out. QUEEN meets Noah as she says that with JOKER still alive, then Shadow Day is closer than they hoped. As a matter of fact, they didn't want it to happen. KING thinks it over as they are ambushed by the newly revived JACK and ACE. JACK and ACE beat Noah down mercilessly as the three Dreamon, the Pigeon, Grasshopper and Tortoise Dreamon are defeated by the three Riders. Noah is cast off the building as Nolan catches him. I raced up to explain what's happening, when is captured and knocked out by JACK and ACE. Then, their worse fears come true; JOKER's Identity: Commander Dominick Gracia. Dominick returns with his Dragon Claw Beast as they become Kamen Rider Dark CLAW: Chaos Mode, unleashing their powers and leaving the four for dead. They wake up in a hospital as Rodriguez reveals the results of Project Trinity: Trinity Mode. Noah also wakes up saying that the three plan on unleashing Shadow Day, an apocalyptic day where they plan on turning the human race into D-Brids, and having the ability to combine the Human world and the Nightmare realm, so that they can rule both dimensions. Tim and Yuliya wake up, Yuliya going hysterical, not believing anything that's happened. Wanting Nolan to achieve Trinity mode, he has them report to the training room to test it out. Nolan used the three claws, like he was going to transform into one of the Kaisers, but it ultimately failed, due to the lack of support by Nolan. Noah thinks of an idea on how to help but is unsure if it'll work. Meanwhile, I find myself with QUEEN in a cellar in the Royal Flush Five's castle. Dominick with his partner come down the stairs saying that their purpose of their betrayal was for more power. He then asks me if I remembered when QUEEN, now referred to as Jezebel ever came into contact with me, as I had a flashback to where we met. Another origin story which will be explained when Yuliya gets here. By the way, where is she?

Yuliya *Dragging shuriken16 with the laptop charger cord halfway around his neck and a few bruises*: Okay I'm here, what's up?

Nolan: What were you doing?

Yuliya: Getting him back.

Shuriken16 *Unconscious again*

Jessie: Well, we need him to explain the movie segment.

Darren: I'll do it *Walking up to them.*

Nolan: Okay that's settled. In that case, Yuliya can explain the Invasion Arc

Yuliya: Okay that's do-able.

Jessie: Moving on, Noah asks Nolan if they should sync with each other, so that Nolan becomes the KING of Spades. Nolan refused again, man this kid's hardheaded. So, yeah he refused when the call goes out with Dominick reappearing again. Nolan and Noah leave to go as they fight. Tim and Yuliya appear to hold off Dominick to keep from drilling Noah and Nolan further into the ground. Noah and Nolan preform twin FSA, dubbing it Twin Impact, which, In a nutshell, was a twin Rider Kick. Dominick escaped, as the four decide to head to the Nightmare Realm to get Jessie back. The next chapter, was pretty much a recap of important things, but nonetheless, this ends my part. Now for the fourth and final Arc, the Invasion arc, will be handled by Yuliya.

* * *

Yuliya: Okay, the Invasion Arc starts off with the four of us heading into the Nightmare realm. There we meet fighters of a resistance, as we gather and form a plan to storm their base. The next morning, about 5:00am, we went on one of the most eventful missions of out lives. The two teams that were sent with their armies, Scott and Carolyn, were in fact spies, sent by JACK and ACE, as the put out fake distress signals saying that their groups turned against them. I fought Carolyn, the Cardinal D-Brid, and Tim, the Scorpion D-Brid, Scott. After intense battles in between the two, we were both rescued by a mysterious Rider, who revealed himself as Kamen Rider CLAW: Shogun Mode, AKA the Black JOKER, AKA Lieutenant Rodriguez, AKA the late Colonel Gracia, AKA once again Dominick's father. He takes us back to the base where we stationed ourselves, and headed back out to the castle. Meanwhile, Noah and Nolan went to the throne room, and went to get Jessie respectfully as Noah confronted ACE and JOKER. Noah fought ACE as JOKER watched, while Nolan went to get Jessie, who was currently guarded by JACK. Nolan and JACK fought as they hear screams from upstairs. JACK says that his mission was complete as he allows himself to be taken down by Power Kaiser. Meanwhile, Noah was tossed around by ACE before Noah mortally wounded ACE. He requests JOKER take over for him so that he can heal himself, but JOKER replies saying that three is too many to fight for the title of KING, and with that, he slain ACE. ACE died, being betrayed. ACE's screams tell JACK that his mission was over as JOKER absorbs the sand left by ACE to give himself new powers. Nolan, after setting Jessie free races to the throne room, only for him to be charged at by the transformed Chaos Mode JOKER. Noah, as a last-ditched effort to sync himself with Nolan, intercepted the sword, getting impaled in the process. He then syncs himself as Nolan has enough power to achieve Trinity Mode. With the new power, he is able to defeat JOKER. While is is happening, Jessie leaves the castle to be found by Rodriguez, who explains his communication with Jezebel, and the events from Yuliya becoming part of SADE up until now, the three years, were all of his ideas. He had to figure out a way to get JOKER to reveal himself, so he worked as a puppeteer of sorts to manipulate the reluctant Dominick to make all of the decisions. They reunite with Tim and Yuliya as they head off to the castle to get Nolan. Nolan is relieved to have won, but his enjoyment is soon shattered by JOKER, climbing out of the rubble, scratched up. He says that his Rider Armor was affected the most, saying that he couldn't transform into CHAOS MODE anymore, but he was still a D-Brid, as JACK's sand met him. He absorbed it as well becoming the Chimera D-Brid. So, he creates a Dream point over the city, opening a nightmare vortex big enough to be seen all over. The strike force back on earth as called into action as people were transformed into Dreamon, due to JOKER's escape into the planet. After a pep talk, they head into the city as Tim, Jessie and I take care of the Dreamon, while Nolan and Rodriguez go into SADE and fight against JOKER. While fighting, we come across two Dreamon in particular that arrive after the waves passed; the Gator and Shark Dreamon. We defeat them and the reason why these two are important will also be explained. Back with the other two, Rodriguez takes on JOKER realizing that Dominick was still there somewhere, due to the mental shift that JOKER had briefly. Nolan and the others soon join as Nolan stands evenly against JOKER, cycling through Speed, Power and Flight Kaiser to take him on. As this is happening, a chimera-like beast known as D-Kaiser, appeared and began to wreak havoc on the city. JOKER suffered a Sword wound from Flight Kaiser, because Noah took over when Nolan was knocked out. Nolan regained consciousness as JOKER, purposefully fused himself with D-Kaiser. Nolan used Trinity Mode's FSA: Trinity Impact to finally end JOKER once and for all. Three days later, the four go to SADE, to resign themselves as they wipe their memories, a promise they made in the hospital when they were betrayed by Dominick. Nolan, before leaving wrote something in a journal he kept on his desk, which he explained was a story about their adventures from beginning to end. What he wrote, was a note that wouldn't be discovered until a year later. The book's title was called: Rules of the Hero. Now Darren if you;d be so kind to give us a quick summary of our movie.

* * *

Darren: Got it. Well the Movie: Kamen Rider Claw the Movie: The Rise of FANG, was a story, taking place about a year after the end of Kamen Rider CLAW. With Graduation coming closer, Nolan and the others live life, not knowing about anything from a year's pass. After playing a football game arranged by Tim and the senior class, a tradition kept by them for the six months they did it, Hiran G, one of their friends, comments on Nolan's performance. They eventually make Nolan feel a little betrayed from Hiran calling him a punk and for him to stand up for himself. Nolan goes home to read his journal, the same Rules of the Hero from a year's back. Something that he says he wrote because he loved to write stories. Meanwhile, Agent Darren Aung, which is yours truly, is transferred to New York due to mysterious Dreamon attacks in Japan, and hints of them coming to New York. So, I'm attacked by a Dreamon, more precisely the Bat D-Brid, a D-Brid that wears a cloak and carries with it a scythe. We fight, with him disappearing soon after he wins. The next day, Nolan and the others head to china town to meet Hiran, who wanted to give them a tour. I just so happened to be sightseeing when Savage, My FANG Beast sensed a Dreamon, which became the Zebra Dreamon. I transformed into Kamen Rider FANG: Hunter Mode, but Hiran took it out. Nolan questioned his imagination that night when he was met by Noah, his subconscious, and D-Brid Twin. He explained about everything that's happening in the book, were real events as Jessie texts Nolan about wanting to talk. They meet with Nolan being introduced to Jezebel, her D-Brid twin. As Noah and Jezebel talked, Hiran attack them, revealing himself to be the Bat D-Brid, and the main antagonist, Kamen Rider FANG: Reaper Mode. Meanwhile, Nolan and Jessie talk about what they learned, when Nolan finds a note, explaining the true Shadow Day, which he wrote over a year ago in his journal. Nolan goes to help Noah when Jessie is kidnapped again. Darren arrives and drives Hiran off, when Yuliya and Tim arrive, not believing Nolan's story. Darren decides to try to convince them by showing them Kyuki and Kiba, their CLAW Beast respectively. Nolan goes home to discover the commander and Kaiger waiting for them. Nolan explains the situation as the four Riders head out to get Jessie. Pulling up to a warehouse, I go and check to make sure it's clear. When I gave the signal, they discover Jezebel down, and Hiran tired duel to Jezebel's attempted rescue. I turn on the trio, using my FSA, Savage Shot as they are flung back by the force. I explain that I was a bounty hunter and that I was hired by SADE to hunt Hiran down, but as it tuned out, he was paying me more money to kill the Riders, due to the forbidden act of point jumping, or dimension shifting between the Nightmare Realm and Earth. For the next month, they train as Hiran unleashed Shadow Day a month later. Nolan and the others fight, as I gain the upper hand on Tim, but as I was going to deal the blow, a Rider, known as Neo Decade appeared and summoned three FANG Riders: Archer, Swordsman, and Titan. These three easily defeated me, with Tim's aid at the end, but before dying, I gave them info on who I worked for: Shadow a terrorist organization and future antagonist of the Next story. Anyway, Trinity Mode defeats Hiran, Jessie's saved and Shadow Day comes to an end so happy ending. Ha, yeah sure. Hiran somehow survives and Kidnaps Jessie one final time, as Nolan and Hiran fight one more time, at the conclusion of their Graduation Ceremony. With the fight leading outside, the Two FSA's clash, Hiran's Hell Crasher, and Nolan's Trinity Impact. As Nolan was about to lose the struggle, the presence of Dominick appears and disrupts the flow of power on Hiran's end, causing him to be nearly killed in the explosion. With the last of his strength, Nolan and Hiran charge at eachother, slashing through one another, with Hiran purposefully losing. Nolan realizes that Hiran barely make a mark, implying that Hiran might have found new respect for Nolan, compared to his comments of him being a punk earlier. With that, that ends the movie summary.

* * *

Nolan *Yawn* Man I'm tired. When are we going to get to what we actually came to work for?

Jessie: Next chapter, because we're going to let the rookies guide us through the third and last part, which will explain the past, the origins of Yuliya, Tim Jessie and Dominick, and the future, what to expect with the New Kids and their fight against Rival Organization: Shadow.

END

(A/N:Okay, let's move on to chapter 3, just as soon as this headache goes away T^T)


	3. Staring at the past and the future

Shuriken16 Production and Super Hero Time Presents:

Kamen Rider CLAW: Secrets Revealed! ( Hyper Battle Story)

* * *

Chapter 3: Staring back at the past, and looking forward to the future

Shuriken16: Okay then, now for our third and Final Segment, We'll bee looking into the origins of Dominick, Jessie, Tim and Yuliya, and then We're going to jump ahead to see what the future holds with the three new rookies. Speaking of which, have you guys seen them?

Nolan *hanging up cellphone* They're coming in right now.

Shuriken16: Great. So without futher ado, Welcome Josh, Will and Amy, the rookies, who will represent our Kamen Rider FANG Series.

(Josh Will and Amy walk onto the stage)

Shuriken16: Okay, Josh, you have origin stories, and Will, will have FANG summary.

Josh: What about Amy?

Shuriken16: she has character summaries for the series. Are you three all set?

Will: Got it.

Amy: *Rawr* Understood.

Nolan: Then the floor is yours.

(All but the three leave the stage. The trio looks at the audience and start to get cold feet before speaking up.)

* * *

Josh: Well, I guess we should get started, right? How do we get started?

Jessie *Runs up on stage* Here you go. *Handing them notes*

Amy: Thanks

Jessie: *Smiles* No problem.

Josh: Okay, well lets start in order of how the origins were explained. Tim's origin story is implied in chapter 9, so here goes: Tim's starts a year before Kamen Rider CLAW when he was on his paper route. Finishing up for the day, he hears screams come from a local convenience store a few blocks away. He heads to it, not knowing what to expect. He finds Dominick, transforming into Kamen Rider CLAW: Samurai Mode, taking on the Spider Dreamon. The Spider Dreamon escaped however, but as Dominick was going after him, Tim cut him off, offering his assistance. Kiba, The Sapphire blue Wolf Claw Beast liked his determination and chose Tim as his partner. Tim then, as Kamen Rider CLAW: Marksman Mode, chased after it. The Dreamon, when Tim Met up with it, tossed the inexperienced fighter around, before leaving, saying that killing him there and then wasn't worth it. When Tim returns, Dominick welcomes him to the Human/Dreamon war. After Tim becomes an agent, he goes to talk to Dominick. When he enters he meets Yuliya, Dominick's personal student as she heads off to train. Dominick runs Tim through what SADE is and how it started, as Tim was appointed an agent from there. Now, it's Time for Dominick's story.

Dominick's story takes place five years before the start of CLAW, where Dominick is seen graduating from High School. For a gift, his father gave him a crescent moon necklace, which he rather would have a motor cycle. Anyway, because his father is a police officer, Dominick heads over there the next day, because his father wanted his son to be a part of something. When he gets there, is father reveals SADE, a secret branch of the NYPD funded by the CIA, designed to control the Dreamon that started to appear in the city. Dominick doesn't believe anything his father is telling him, but soon does when he witnesses his father, fight a Dreamon as Kamen Rider CLAW Shogun Mode. Dominick takes up his father's offer and becomes Kamen Rider CLAW Samurai Mode, after he witnesses his father and his troops be taken out by Royal Flush Five's JOKER. Before his father dies, He becomes JOKER as it was all a trap to lure in Dominick. Dominick takes out the remaining Dreamon and clashes with JOKER.

Yuliya's story takes place between Dominick's and Tim's. When Yuliya was 13 years old, she was recruited by her soccer team. While eating at the Pizza shop, a snake was found inside. The snake was red and black, and for some reason, Yuliya had a bad feeling about it. The snake bit her coach as it became a Dreamon. With the crows stampeding out the restaurant, Yuliya is left. As she hid, Dominick came and rescued her. She then asked if she can become part of SADE and he said no. she tries again, convincing him to let her be an errand girl, and soon he starts to personally train her so that she can become an agent, one who could wield the Shinobi Claw.

Finally Jessie's takes place a year as well, but a few months later after Tom Becomes an agent. In the Nightmare realm, Dominick kills the QUEEN of Hearts, causing Jezebel to run for her life. She escapes into the human world, where the Scorpion Dreamon and the Cardinal Dreamon follow her. Jessie, after buying new supplies for her camera, is confronted by them, for having the same energy of sorts as Jezebel did. When the two realize their mistake, they decide to attempt to kill her anyway. Jezebel intervened and stalled them as Jessie fled. Tim and Yuliya, confront them and briefly fight as the Swan Dreamon fled as well, catching up to Jessie. The swan Dreamon, having suffered major blows from the two, pleads for Jessie's help as she explained what happened. Jessie allows her to Sync hearts together, Jessie became a D-Brid. Knowing the Risk she put Jessie into, she protects jessie whenever something happened. During the Spider Invasion, Jessie took pictures, deciding if that she was going to have a bodyguard, then it would be one of the Riders. Okay, that's it.

* * *

Nolan: Wow, you really did your homework, haven't you?

Jessie: I did it, don't give them any credit.

Will: Man, Nolan, how'd you end up with a- (Jezebel comes out of nowhere and puts him into a headlock)

Jezebel: I'd like you to finish that sentence, granted you can still breathe.

Will: I'm Good, just let go *cough* *cough*

Will: Sorry about that. So what was I explaining?

Nolan: What FANG's about.

Will: ah OK. Well, Kamen Rider FANG is set 3 months after the conclusion of the movie, and about one year after Kamen Rider CLAW. It shows, sophomores Josh Garret, Will Badillo and Amy Reed, starting the 10th Grade at McKee High, with Yuliya, who goes into her senior year, because of the age difference of one year by the other three characters. Anyway, Tim starts college, Nolan goes to a trade school, and Jessie also takes up classes for photography. At the same time, The three Riders volunteered to take some time out, to become Teachers for the SADE academy, for agents wanting to become part of the Strike Force. So, with their past experiences with Being Riders under their belts, they teach. At the same time however, after the events of Rise of FANG, Commander Gracia does Research on Shadow, the terrorist organization that Darren worked for in the Movie, as a bounty hunter. In the research, he finds information concerning how they are rumored to be an organization that uses both Modern tech and Dreamon Tech, being able to create a new breed of Dreamon, they call D-Shifters. D-Shifters, are D-Brids that gain Rider powers, and are also able to manifest their animal form into a Beast, Claw Beast, Fang Beast, and others. Examples of D-Shifters would be KING of Spades and JOKER. It is unknown what Shadow has planned, but for now, we're just going to focus on us. We three, are new agents, being recruited just for the knowledge we have based on the events that unfolded. Exploring one day however, we find agents testing out the new Prototypes 02 03 and 04 of the FANG Systems: The Archer Raptor, the Titan Gator and the Swordsman Shark. We get immediately get drawn into it because of the remnants of Dreamon DNA we have left from our transformations from Time's past. So, when it was clear, we snuck in undetected, the FANG Beast coincide with our DNA and we took them. When the call was made for a D-Brid attack and the CLAW Trio were deployed, we followed. The D-Brids were very powerful, and it looked like they were a match for Kaiser mode. Just then, Amy made a move and transformed into Kamen Rider FANG: Archer Mode. Josh and I followed suit and Transformed into Kamen Rider FANG: Titan Mode and Swordsman Mode respectively. We were able to drive them away, as Nolan and the others confronted the commander about the production of FANG Gear. When he explained about Shadow, and the D-Shifters, Tim came up with an Idea, to personally train them. Since, the trio was growing up, looking ahead for college and other personal goals, they had no time for being Riders unfortunately. The Commander agreed to it and so, starts our training for what to be expected. Well that's all of My notes. Amy it's Your turn.

* * *

Amy * Playing with the CLAW and FANG Beast*

Shuriken16: Well, I guess that's it then. What's left to say?

Tim: Well, other than see you in FANG I guess.

Nolan: Okay then, so for all you readers, Join us In Kamen Rider FANG.

Shuriken16: Thanks You for taking the time to read this masterpiece created by yours truly.

Amy: I wouldn't call it a master piece you know.

Shuriken16: Why not, you three are in it.

Josh: Seee you guys soon.

End

(A/n: Well thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in FANG all u loyal readers ^.^)


End file.
